


Her Name Is Carrie White: Book Two

by PagesInTheLibrary



Series: The Story of Carrie White [3]
Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dehumanization, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagesInTheLibrary/pseuds/PagesInTheLibrary
Summary: Carrie White is left under the care of the X-Men as the Avengers recover and brace themselves for the hard years ahead. Everything goes well for several months. . . until the Aether makes itself known and Carrie is forced to step up once again.
Relationships: Carrie White & Frigga, Carrie White & Loki, Carrie White & Margaret White, Carrie White & Nightcrawler, Carrie White & Rachel Lang, Carrie White & Thor
Series: The Story of Carrie White [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Where Everyone Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here is the newest installment of my Carrie White Series. This chapter is on the short side, but more will be following soon, I promise!

Rachel liked to watch Carrie whenever the older girl sewed. She was very good at it and had already made a new skirt and button up blouse for Rachel to wear. It was good at keeping Carrie calm whenever things weren’t going so well. Her older sister had already gone through a couple of nightmares that shook the Manor. While Jean or the Professor usually reacted quickly to snap Carrie out of the nightmare, Rachel got glimpses and it made her stomach curl.

Chamberlain sounded like a horrible place on the news, from what Rachel (and, often, every telepath on the grounds) was able to gleam from Carrie’s slipups, the reporters weren’t doing the sheer nastiness of the town justice. She was glad that the Hangersens were doing jail time. Chris Hangersen was a monster, and her father hadn’t done nearly enough to restrain his daughter’s worst impulses or teach her some basic human decency. If he did, Carrie’s life still would have been painful and lonely, but nothing so horrific. Most of the abuse seem to stem from Chris, with everyone else following her lead because they were just as nasty or afraid of her family. They were all paying the price for their spinelessness now.

“Rachel?”

The dark-haired girl looked up, breaking away from her thoughts and the book she hadn’t been reading. Carrie, sitting across from her on the bed, was holding up the beginnings of a nice blue jacket, considering the product.

“Yes?”

“Do you think this sleeve is bigger than this one?” The blonde girl laid it down on the bed, smoothing the material out so Rachel could gauge the sleeves properly. The younger girl leaned forward to look.

“I think the holes you cut for the sleeves is bigger for the right one.” She confessed, pointing to where the right sleeve took up more space where it was being connected than its left counterpart.

Carrie frowned. “My hands still aren’t as steady as they should be. Sleeves have always been tricky for me.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it right.” Rachel encouraged. “Are you going to fix it?”

“Maybe. I need to think.” Carrie got out the sketchbook Kurt and Kitty had given her and started writing something down. She always kept it close to her, even when she went to classes and technically didn’t need it. It was almost like she was afraid to let it out of her sight for too long.

Rachel had a good guess as to why and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

It was seven months since the Chitauri’s invasion and things had settled into a new normal. The Avengers scattered across the world but occasionally met up and either as a group or separately, came to visit Carrie. Once she was well enough, Carrie returned the gesture, and went to Stark Tower every other weekend and for part of their class breaks.

Right now, Tony “Iron Man” Stark was recovering from surgery to remove the shrapnel that endangered his heart after fighting against a terrorist called the Mandarin. From what Carrie had told her about her last visit, Mr. Stark’s teammates were quite annoyed he hadn’t called for backup or at least let them know what was going on. The Avengers had been in one of their, “going my own way for a few weeks, will be back,” separations at the time. Captain America had even given a lecture and her older sister’s expression made it clear that Rachel should wish she had been there to see it.

Carrie was cutting the sleeves off. She looked a lot better than when she first came, all pale and tiny in Mr. McCoy’s arms, covered in bruises and in need of a bath. Her cheeks were fuller and there was a light to her eyes that was smothered when they first properly met. Friendships were solidifying too.

Yet, Rachel could also see echoes of Chamberlain. Carrie was opening up to the teachers and students in her classes, but never asked for help and was always careful about what she said. The powerful telepath would have blended into the background and go about her day unnoticed if her classmates would let her.

Thankfully, they didn’t, and taken it upon themselves to make sure she caught up to all the movies and shows she missed growing up thanks to Margaret White. They even used the list of “must-see” Tony Stark left on the laptop he dropped off one visit. He was delighted when he found out.

There was some movies Carrie saved to watch with Rachel, just the two of them. Mostly Disney, which the younger girl didn’t mind, and they used those times to bond as sisters.

Rachel ~~loved~~ liked Carrie. She was mostly happy with how things were going.

Keyword being mostly. There was one thing Rachel would like to change but didn’t have the power to do so.

Loki.

Rachel, as it turned out, really shared all of her sister’s abilities – the Cube was _ecstatic_ to make contact with her, though she herself wasn’t exactly thrilled when she realized what was nudging at her mind with annoying insistence. It was so late, it was early.

The annoyance was quickly followed by terror as she realized who had to be in the Manor if the Tesseract was on the grounds. It only got worse when she pinpointed its location in her still weakened sister’s room.

One psychic message to Jean and the entire Manor was on lockdown as the active X-Men rushed to Carrie’s room. Rachel and her roommates were on edge for an hour before lockdown was lifted. Everyone was told it was a false alarm, but when she went to visit her sister, Carrie confirmed Loki had been in her room.

With _tea_. Apparently, he wanted someone to talk to and decided her sister was going to be his newest conversation buddy. Worse, Professor Xavier and the X-Men were grudgingly allowing it.

Rachel could understand part of the reason, with the Tesseract, Loki was almost impossible to catch. He was just too freaking quick and powerful for them holding onto that gamebreaker.

The second part was where she was upset. They hoped Carrie could get information about Loki’s plans and what he was up to in his free time. Rachel knew there was more to that than they were saying and was annoyed at being left out.

Professor Xavier notified the Avengers at least, but other than Thor coming to the Manor more often and someone standing outside Carrie’s door if things went south, nothing was truly done.

She was just a kid. There was nothing Rachel could really do to stop it and Carrie wasn’t nearly as worried or unnerved like she should be. If anything, the teenager seemed to look forward to his visits.

Rachel hadn’t met Loki in person yet, but that would change tonight. She was going to figure out why that man kept visiting her sister for the last five months. She was going to figure out what everyone was keeping from her.


	2. Late Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter.
> 
> Nothing action packed this time. Just late night talks and some tea.

Loki’s visits were a... controversial subject for those in the Institute who were in the know. Also, her Avenger friends, couldn’t forget them.

Carrie understood why they were wary; she could see it every night as everyone, except her designated guard for tonight’s visit, went to bed. It was Jean this time, as it often was, and the blonde teen couldn’t help but feel bad. The redhead was being forced to give up some of her free time to essentially babysit Carrie. There wasn’t any real counterargument to make either, since Loki was guilty of leading an invasion, killing thousands (including Phil) and trying to kidnap her.

There was no way Professor X, the school’s staff, or her new friends were going to leave her alone with Loki. Ever.

The god himself, took it in stride. He never failed to mess with whoever was on duty and Carrie couldn’t help but feel that even if they still didn’t like him as a person, Loki’s charm and wit was effective as a disarmament tactic.

When he arrived, appearing in the usual place by her window, he looked around. The dark-haired god turned to Jean.

“Are you aware of our third guest?”

Jean didn’t bother to answer or rise from her seat. The door to Carrie’s bedroom flung open and Rachel fell face first onto the carpet floor.

“Rachel.” Jean said, frowning. “We’ve talked about this.”

The girl didn’t answer, her attention on Loki. “How did you know I was there? No one has been able to do that before.”

“I perfected eavesdropping before your grandmother’s grandmother was a speck in her mother’s womb.” Loki said calmly. “You have talent though. Its impressive that you are able to snoop under Miss Grey’s nose.”

Carrie fidgeted from where she sat on the bed. It was true – Rachel was very gifted with shielding, the only instance of someone passing by her mental walls was the Tesseract. That said more about Rachel’s potential than anything.

Carrie on the other hand, was the opposite and exceled at passing by mental defenses. Professor X had been surprised at her ability to spot weaknesses and holes during the mental shielding exercises.

It was strange. There still wasn’t an explanation for why she and her sister could communicate with the Tesseract or Scepter’s stone. Future Steve had returned the latter without the scepter itself, only the bright shining yellow stone was left behind. Tony still hadn’t told her how explanations for that went with all the higher ups in SHIELD who weren’t Director Fury or Deputy Hill. On top of helping with reconstruction in New York, the search for Loki, the Avengers needed to veto SHIELD agents who weren’t HYDRA moles.

She could tell it was tiring for them. Tony especially, even though his right-hand woman took over as the company’s CEO, Tony himself was still the source of a great deal of inventions. His personal responsibilities were greater than his teammates. JARVIS had eased her worries, assuring the teenager that he and Tony’s other friends were ensuring he didn’t overwork himself.

Rachel, meanwhile, frowned at Loki as she sat up and dusted her shirt off.

“What is going on?” She demanded. “What are you all keeping from me?!”

Jean was silent, and then sighed. “The Professor said this would happen.” She glanced at Loki. “I take it you already know who she is.”

“Carrietta’s younger half-sister.” Loki said easily. “It was not hard to deduce. The Tesseract reacts the same to both of their presences.” He had of course done his research too. It seemed Ralph White possessed a disturbing attraction to the mentally unwell. Were Carrietta and Rachel the only children he had sired? Answering that question ranked very high on the god’s now long “to-do” list.

“Good to know.” Rachel grumbled, she plopped herself onto the bed beside her sister.

“By the tone of your voice, I take it you are displease.” Loki said mildly.

“I do not like having the attention of something that’s even older than this whole stinkin’ planet.” The girl elaborated. “It means trouble for me.”

Carrie couldn’t disagree with that. 

Rachel was adamant on having as normal a childhood as she could. The blonde didn’t think her sibling would ever truly become a hero or even join the X-Men. If she ever joined any superhero team, it would likely be in a reserve capacity, or operation control. Rachel didn’t mind helping out if needed, but she already had plans for her life that fulltime hero work wouldn’t mesh well with.

Loki was amused.

“So, the call of adventure doesn’t hold any allure for you.” He mused. “What is it that you want then, little one?”

Jean, despite herself, looked curious as well. Rachel kept saying she had plans for her life but never offered details. Carrie, while respecting her sister’s wishes, couldn’t help but be curious as well.

The young girl looked up at the god, mouth set firmly into a stubborn line. “I want to be a psychologist!”

There was a moment of silence that stretched into two, and then three.

“I take it this has to do with your mother?” Loki inquired.

“Its not just her,” Rachel muttered. “A lot of the kids here have families who hurt them and need help to deal with it. Mom never hurt me, but it was scary to watch her lose more of herself every day. I want to be a person that can help others cope with that.”

“Rachel,” Jean’s voice was warm. “That’s wonderful.”

“It is,” Carrie agreed. Heaven knew therapy had helped her tremendously the past year. Andrew (she couldn’t call him Dr. Kurt anymore without thinking of Nightcrawler) was good at his job. Her new therapist, Nicole, was compassionate and had a good ear. “There are specializations, right?”

“Yes.” Rachel said. “I haven’t decided on any.”

“A mind healer.” Loki sat down in a conjured chair. Carrie could sense the Tesseract but had no idea where it was hidden. “That can be a difficult profession. It requires many years of schooling.”

“I’m not a quitter.” The dark-haired girl said stubbornly.

“You have resolve, certainly.” Loki thought of Sif and her unbreakable will. No one had been able to deter her from her chosen path as a warrior maiden and she was now one of Asgard’s finest.

“Are we still having tea?” Carrie asked delicately. Rachel blinked; she didn’t notice the tea service tucked away at the foot of the bed when she came in.

“ _Yes_.” Loki said. “Do you have Oolong?”

“Of course.”

Everyone, including Jean, soon carried a cup of tea. Rachel liked Oolong too, so she picked that one. Carrie chose pumpkin and Jean took the black tea. The conversation that followed was mostly carried on by Loki and Carrie. Rachel and Jean only interjecting with questions a few times.

Apparently, conversations with the blonde telepath weren’t the God of Mischief’s only way to kill time. He was using the Tesseract to travel between the “Nine Realms” and was doing damage control. Asgard was usually the force that protected the other realms from those who would do them harm. Without the Rainbow Bridge to send their warriors to those places there was unrest and violence. Loki had spent the last few months negating disasters and messing with the Asgardians by dropping them down into the realms they were needed with no warning. . . and returning them home just as abruptly.

“Some of the warriors have begun a betting pool on who I’ll grab or return next and where the ones I take will be sent.” Loki was clearly amused. “The last time I checked in Volstagg bet one of his finest swords that I would be returning Lady Sif to Asgard next.”

“Will you?” Carrie asked.

“I’m still thinking about it.”

Rachel would bet her allowance this guy wasn’t above swiping a cut of the winnings. He was probably estimating which decision would bring about more profit.

“Where did you send this Sif lady?” She asked and took a sip of tea.

“Lady Sif was needed in Alfheim. It is the realm of the Light Elves.”

“There are Dark Elves too, right? From another realm?” Rachel didn’t know too much about Norse mythology. That was probably something she should fix.

The conversation continued for several minutes, stretching well into an hour. The topic mostly sticking to the current state of the Nine Realms. Then Loki put his teacup down and rose from his chair. Rachel looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting.

Carrie was smiling. This visit had gone very well, she could tell that Loki liked Rachel. Her sister did have a stubborn, persistent, charm and the girl was very direct with her feelings.

“Same time next week?” The god adjusted his emerald sleeves. As always, his robes and armor were as fashionable as they were ready for battle.

“Of course.” Carrie said.

Rachel watched him shimmer out of sight. He just faded away.

Jean sighed.

“Well, that was informative. I’ll need to write a report for the Professor before bed. Come on Rachel, you should have been asleep hours ago.”

“Can I be here next time he comes?” Rachel asked. She had more questions!

The redhead paused. “I’ll ask the Professor, but no promises.”

“Goodnight Rachel, goodnight Jean.” Carrie hugged Rachel tight to her, nodded warmly at the older woman and they left the blonde in her room.

Okay. So now she could see why Carrie didn’t mind him coming over. Rachel couldn’t see anything in his eyes that’s spelled trouble that was bad for them. He was still guilty though, still dangerous and that was something to remember. The guy wasn’t evil though, at least not to her.

There was something familiar about him too, she just couldn't place it.


End file.
